


It Doesn't Taste Like Dunkin' Donuts

by begora1030



Series: Foreigner Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Dunkin' Donuts - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Homesick Jacob Bae, Homesickness, North American Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Jacob doesn't know what's wrong with him, but his members do. Homesickness slowly eats the Canadian, coffee makes it worse, cuddling makes it better.





	It Doesn't Taste Like Dunkin' Donuts

jacob was sad. but no one noticed. no one saw the stuttering increase, not because he didn’t know the language, because he wasn’t confident. no one noticed the dark circles under his eyes widen and darken, he went to bed earlier than most of the members but would lay there in bed unable to sleep. no one noticed the faltering dance moves, once borderline graceful now downright pitiful. no one noticed how jacob, their sunshine, slowly lost his luster. but to jacob no one was to blame.

“jake, wanna go with me and eric to the coffee shop down the street? he swears it tastes like dunkin’ donuts but i wanna taste for myself and need a second opinion.” kevin had crawled into his bed five minutes ago, attempting to wake him up with cuddles. jacob nodded and let out an affirmative tone. he sat up in bed, pushing his hair back with one hand and shoving kevin off of him with the other. 

jacob swung his legs out of the bed and pushed himself off. he turned to face kevin and offered a hand out to him. kevin took it and got off the bed, pulling jacob into a hug. “good morning, hyung. i hope you slept well.” jacob nodded into his shoulder and pulled away from the hug, he had to shower and get ready. kevin looked like he was ready to go and jacob assumed eric was ready too. 

jacob walked to the bathroom, sunwoo was already in there brushing his teeth. “kevin-hyung woke you up for that coffee place, didn’t he?” he asked. jacob nodded again and grabbed his toothbrush. he wet it and stuck it in his mouth, “hyung, you forgot the toothpaste,” sunwoo laughed out. jacob held his toothbrush out for sunwoo to put the paste on it and placed it back in his mouth. he quickly brushed his teeth and put his brush back on the counter. jacob began to take his clothes off so he could shower. 

“hyung, can i join you?” jaehyun had stuck his head in the door as sunwoo had walked out. jacob let out a small ‘yes’ before turning on the water. as they waited for the water to heat up, jaehyun took off his clothes. they both stepped into the shower and jaehyun immediately got his hair wet and moved so jacob could do the same. 

jaehyun squirted shampoo into his palm and quickly began rubbing it into jacob’s hair, wanting to help his hyung. jaehyun lightly massaged jacob’s scalp with the foaming shampoo and heard jacob let out a small moan. this encouraged jaehyun in his ministrations, jacob relaxed into his touch and followed jaehyun’s directions as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. jacob could feel some of the stress leave his body as jaehyun washed him. as soon as he finished, jaehyun was pushing him out of the shower. 

“hyung, dry off with a towel and i’ll blow dry your hair when i get out.” he called. jacob heard the shampoo being rubbed into hair. jacob grabbed a towel - probably younghoon’s - and started to dry his body. the water turned off quickly after that and there was a knock on the door, “come in!” jaehyun shouted, and kevin entered. he placed two piles of clothes on the counter and smiled at jacob, “we’re ready whenever you are, no rush. jae-hyung, take care of him!” 

jaehyun hopped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. he moved jacob to sit on the toilet and plugged in the hair dryer. he ran his hands through jacob’s hair as he dried it, jacob felt himself falling back asleep. coffee with the north american members would do him good. it had been forever since jacob had tasted dunkin’ donuts, his favourite coffee place in his neighbourhood, and it would be nice to have a little taste of home. 

he felt jaehyun tapping his shoulder, his hair was dry and he could put his clothes on. he unwrapped the towel he had around his waist and grabbed his boxers. he slipped them on before jaehyun could turn around and look, even though they had clearly been naked in the shower just minutes before. jacob finished getting dressed and applied some foundation, satisfied he left the bathroom and headed to the living room. eric and kevin were waiting for him.

jacob slipped on a pair of shoes and picked up his wallet. the two other boys grabbed their shoes and wallets before opening the front door and walking out into the cold winter morning. “it’s not far, hyung, just down the corner. i promise it tastes good. they have donuts too. do you want one, i’ll buy it for you?” always one to use honorifics, eric bounced up and down as they walked down the street. 

“i like the blueberry donuts or just regular glazed donuts.” jacob replied in english, prompting the others to use their first language for the rest of the outing. they turned the corner and entered the store. a gush of warm air met the three foreigners as they crossed the threshold. kevin led jacob to a table in the corner and eric went up the the counter to order drinks and donuts. eric joined them at the table with food and drinks a few minutes later. jacob is handed a hot chocolate mixed with coffee and a blueberry donut. 

eric and kevin dig into their own food, but jacob just picks at his donut and slowly sips his drink, if this was a real dunkin’ donuts it’s be called a dunkaccino. jacob initially thought this trip would ease some of the homesickness, but it only emphasised the pain and loneliness he held in his heart. he pushed aside his meal and caught the gazes of the other foreigners. 

“jake, you okay?” kevin asked quietly, placing his hand on jacob’s knee gently. jacob lifted his own hand so it laid on kevin’s, his hand colder and shaking. “can we go home now?” jacob said. eric and kevin hadn’t heard him, eric leaned in and asked jacob to repeat himself. 

“home. i want to go home.” eric heard it that time, he stood from his chair and gathered his and kevin’s trash. kevin packed jacob’s donut back into the bag and carried it. eric had jacob’s drink in one hand and jacob’s hand in the other. he pulled the eldest out into the cold. as soon as they were out of the shop, kevin took jacob’s other hand in his. both of the younger members walked closer than necessary to keep their eldest warm and safe from the slowly crowding streets. 

jacob felt like the walk back home was longer than the trip to the coffee shop. he dragged his feet, his whole body felt heavier, he was colder despite the two boys pressed up against him. they finally got home, taking the elevator instead of the stairs to their dorm. kevin opened the door and guided jacob into the front room. he took his jacket off and eric hung it up. jacob heard talking from the living room and kitchen. kevin took his hand again and led him to the living room where half of his group members were squished onto the couches. haknyeon and chanhee made grabby hands for jacob.

jacob walked towards them and laid across them and changmin, he set his head down in chanhee’s lap, using his thigh as a pillow. all three boys had their hands on jacob instantly, haknyeon stroking his thighs, changmin rubbing his back, and chanhee’s hands finding their way to the nape of his neck. juyeon got up from the other couch and left to grab a blanket from hwall’s bed. he returned with the large, fluffy, sky blue one that all the members tried to steal from time to time, draping it over the four boys on the larger couch. 

sangyeon walked into the room from the kitchen holding cups of hot chocolate. he placed them on the table and moved to start a movie. “no horror,” jacob whimpered out in his half awake state. chanhee moved his hands further up jacob’s head and shushed him, “no horror for hyung, we know.” chanhee continued to run his hands through jacob’s soft dark brown hair. jacob let his arm fall off the couch, changmin drifted his touch to the small of jacob’s back and rubbed a little harder. jacob sighed and his eyes fluttered close. 

he was asleep before the movie started, lulled to sleep by the quiet voices of his band mates and the soft hands gently roaming his body. jacob was warm and safe, the homesickness that had begun to consume his mind quickly dissipated once he was back where he belonged, home was with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a one-shot but I think I want to keep writing about homesick members and how the others comfort them. 
> 
> Totally self-projecting onto Jacob... sorry bb!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I love comments and respond back (usually quickly because I have nothing better to do).


End file.
